knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Did i momak
U davna vrimena živio jedan siroma' momak. Nigdi nikog, u rukama ništa, pa nije imo ni ko da plače za njim, ako ga nesrića snađe. I šta mu je ostalo, neg' da krene trbuvom za kruvom po svitu. Iđe on tako, pa mu noć stere postelju, sunce ga budi, rosa umiva, a vitar suši. Prešo je već svita i svita, kad jedno veče pristigne jednog didu. - Kuda, dobri čovče? - zapita momak. - Za životom. - I ja. Dida se malo nasmije ispod brka, pa mu veli; - Ne bi reko. Čini mi se, da ti još iđeš pred njim. Ta nemaš još ni brkova za sukanje. Začudi se momak, što dida tako s njim govori, al' kad se opružili na suvom lišću, pa povadili iz torba, koji je šta imo, dida mu onda kaže: - Evo kako je to. Dok sam još i ja mladovo, skako sam nasumce, kako me je život tiro, a sad mi se već i kosti suše, jer sam moje vrime skoro saživio. Al' sam za to vrime od života koješta naučio, pa sad ne skačem prid njim, neg iđem za njim, kako me je naučio. - Mora da si se nakupio pameti po svitu, čestiti didače, - kaže momak, kad je sve to čuo. Rič po rič i na kraju se sporazume, da dalje iđu zajedno, pa šta zapate, da je njihovo. - Al' zapamti jedno, - opomene dida momka, - ne ću da čujem rič moje, neg' sve je naše. Išli su oni sad po svitu i dilili i dobro i nevolju ko dva rođena brata. Nije tu bilo zamire ni kad su izvrnili torbe, a mrvice dilili za večeru, dok i' jedno veče, baš kad su proveli dan brez zalogaja, iznenada zadesila srića. Side oni pod nikim gustim lišnjakovim granjem i baš se spremaju, da se tu zavuku na noćište, da rosa ne bi pala na nji', kad iz lišća iznenada iskoči droplja. Dok su se dida i momak sitili, ona se već i zaplela u momkov bućurić. Zgrabi on nju, a u to mu i dida pomogne. - E, ovo će biti pečenica, - obraduje se dida, - ko da nam je ko iz oblaka bacio. Tako dida veli, al' se momak iznenada polakumio, pa će didi: - Kako ti to misliš, da nam je bacio?! Ako je ko baci, onda je meni bacio, jer se u moje krpe zaplela, i ja sam je uvatio. Dida se zlo iznenadio na take riči, al' se nije rasrdio, već se samo nasmio ispod brka i kaže: - Dakle, još uvik trčiš isprid života! Karo, a ne karo momka, onaj zaintačio, da je droplja njegova, pa je ne će bome peći za večeru, kako bi to dida 'tio, već prodati. - Bome ću još čitavu noć gladovati, a sutra ću je prodati i s novcom štogod početi. Opomene njeg' dida na pogodbu, al' se momak ne da opametiti. Zaintačio, pa samo tira, da je droplja njegovo tecivo. - Dobro, nek' si je ti steko, al' ja bi je nama za večeru peko - nasmije se dida. Dida uvik lipo, a momak od lakumosti zamutio očima, pa skoro zlim na didu, i dotle je išla rič iza riči, dok se momak na kraju pomalo osramotio. Poče mu goriti obraz, makar su mu na droplju narasle zazubice, pa na kraju smisli da didu nadmudri. - Dida, kad smo se već proričili, da vidimo ko ima pravo. Ako pristaneš, da svaki ispripovida kako je u životu mudrovo, pa ko bude mudriji, nek' je tog droplja. Dida se opet nasmije ispod brka i pristane, al' tako, da momak prvo pripovida. Momak je pripovitku već i smislio i odma' pristane. - Moj otac je, - počne on pripovidati, - doživio duboku starost. Bio je čak sedam godina, kad je umro. To je bil baš devet godina prije moga rođenja. Koliko stara je bila moja mater, to nisam upamtio, jer je umrla nedilju dana prije mog rođenja. Komšije su mi posli pripovidale, da se najviše žalostila, što nije mogla dočekati da ja dođem na svit, jer sam joj bio jedino dite. A znala je, kako ću ja biti mudar kad odrastem. Tako sam ja osto siroče od ponika, al' mi to nije teško padalo, jer sam imo sedam braće i šest sestara. Kako sam ja bio najstariji, bio sam i najmudriji, pa su oni u meni našli krilo. Živili smo složno, u miru. Kuća je bila uvik puna svega i svačega, makar mi iza roditelja nije ostalo ništa. Ta i svu mudrost sam sâm steko. Svake godine smo ugojili po jednog pivca, a još se gojio kopun; i kad mu istopimo polak slanine za mast, polak upušimo, tu posnog ila u zdili nikad nema. Kad su mi braća malo već porasla, moja briga je bila jedino, da pomuzem jarca. Onda sam zapatio i drugu brigu, jer kad su mi se braća i sestre napili mlika, moro sam i' po čitav dan razvađati, jer su se buckali ko da su svima rogovi izrasli. Imali smo i veliku bašču. Kako su mi braća i sestre najviše volili pivčija rebra kuvana u kiselom kupusu, u toj bašči osim kupusa drugo nismo ni sadili. Silan kupus je tu rodio. Nisu to glavice već prave kačice! Barem tri nedilje nam je tribalo svake jeseni za samu vozidbu kupusa. Kako je kod nas jesen kišovita, morali smo i žuriti, da što prije sklonimo kupus. Šta ćemo, kad su magarci jako spori u kolima? Braća se dala u brigu. U našem selu je bilo samo magaraca, a za konje nisu ni čuli. Ako braća ne znaju s brigom izaći na kraj, a zašto sam tamo bio ja?! Odma' ja u svaka kola upregnem po dva zeca. Ta ima l' brži kasača, neg' što su zecovi!? Nije sad bilo nevolje, makar kola i u blato zapala. Zecovi su imali veliku rodbinu, pa je tu silna moba na kupusu. Da ne bi kola ostala u blatu, svaki zec ponese bar po glavicu kupusa, pa kako su nosili, da su nosili, al' što je glavno, korenje smo uvik srićno uvezli u salaš. 'Ranio sam braću, da ni za carskim astalom ne bi više sala nakupili, al' lakuma, pa njim' niko ne nastači. Jedared mi kažu, da će oni klati i zecove. Al' ja ne dam. Oće, ne će morali su me poštivati, kad sam ne samo najstariji već i najpametniji. A di bi ja dao klati marvu, koja radi?! Ko bi nam onda kupus vozio, kad bi zecove poklali?! Sto nevolje bi bilo kod braće i sestara, samo da mene nije bilo. Tako je jedno proliće nadošla divlja voda. Izvire iz zemlje, ko da se ledina rasplakala. Selo se pritvorilo u buzalicu. Stane mrav na džombu, pa već i propadne, tako se zemlja raskvasila. Ruše se salaši ko zrile kruške. Naš stoji ko dren. Kako i ne bi, kad sam mu temelje plivom nabijo, kad sam ga pravio. Stoji on, al' je voda silna. I jedno jutro razbudimo se mi, a naši kreveti se popeli na duvar, al' baš pod tavanicu. Iskočim ja na ledinu, a moj salaš krenio, sav se već na'erio. Kako ćemo ga sad potpačiti, kad je zemlja riđa nek neprokuvani pekmez, pa svako potpačilo tone. Sitim se ja odma'. Kažem braći i sestrama, da samo malčak ramenima podupru zidove. Još od mog oca je ostala na tavan kesica sa špicama od veliki' bundeva. Taki' bundeva nije bilo širom svita; kad te pladnjare sidnu pod zid, može se on na nji' naleći, ko da mu je temelj poduprt. Odma' ja posijem pod zidove špice ti' bundeva. Braća i sestre su samo malčak poduprle zidove, a kad se vriža načičkala bundevama, salaš bi stojo i da lito nije popilo svu vodu. Tako sam ja spasio naš salaš, al' mi je ta nesrićna godina odnela svu braću i sestre. Dokle si okom mogo dopriti, porušili se salaši, pa se svit razbižo. Ostavio sve, samo da glavu može izneti. Tako je u ataru ostalo sijaset pućaka, al' krupni' baš ko ova droplja. Nad ritom baš u našem dolu u obali bio veliki trnjak. Svud je buzalica, pa se pućke okupile i nanizale se na trnjak ko čičak. Kako su braća i sestre to vidili, digli se, pa će sve pućke spratiti na našu ledinu. Kažem ja, da se kanu tog posla, al' me ne slušaju. Skaču, lete, otimaju se i grebu pućke, a ovi zaslipili, pa samo za njima po trnjaku. Bode trnje, dere se koža i s braće i sa sestara, al' oni zaslipili. Vidim, da će propasti, pa otrčem i ja u trnjak, da i' izvučem i spasim. Oću ja, al' ne će oni. Kako se od nji' otimaju pućke, tako se od mene otimaju oni. I kad sam se sitio, bome se i ja dobro upleo u trnje, i koža visi s mene u krpama. Ogledam se, a moja braća i sestre prisvisli, pali ispod trnja i potonili u buzalici. Na meni još i ima koji komad čitave kože, al' kako sam se zazoco, tako sam se zapleo usrid trnjaka. Šta ću sad? Da i ja ne prođem ko braća i sestre! Sitim se ja odma'. Iskočim iz kože, ostavim je u trnjaku i kako sam se onda do'vatio čvrstog druma, putujem po njemu sve dosad. Šta je bilo s pućkama, ne znam, i ni jednu više nisam tio ni pogledati od žalosti za braćom i sestrama. Kad je momak tako ispripovido sve svoje mudrovaje u životu, kazat će svoje i dida. - Sinko moj, - počne dida govoriti o svom životu. - ja sam prošo malo drugačije neg' tvoj otac. Ja sam se rodio tri godine posli rođenja mog sina jedinka. Momak napripovido svoje, pa se sad zagledo u usta didi i bome napolak i zaboravio šta je malopre naređo. Čim je dida počo, a momak mu se uplete u rič: - Kako si, dida, mogo doći na svit posli sina? Dida se opet samo nasmije ispod brka, pa kaže: - Moraš znati, da sam ja čovik sa dva života. Baš kad sam se spremo za smrt, doznam, kako će pamet mog sina jedinka biti jako nakratko nasađena. Šta sam mogo raditi? Kad mi jedan život nije stigo do sina, pa da mu nakalamim malo pameti, moro sa zapatiti drugi život, da kako stignem sina. Tako sam moro, baš kad sam umro, kreniti za drugim životom. Sad da vidiš, šta je sa mnom bilo. Vučem se ja mrtav po svitu, pa tražim drugi život, al' niko da mi ga dâ. Nalupo sam se već i o drvo i o panj, i mrtvom mi već dosadilo. Kad jedared u pustolini nađem šugavog magarca. Ne znaš u koga je veća nevolja, al' se ja bar njemu potužim. »Znaš šta«, - kaže on, - »meni je života i tako dosta. Navuko sam se za druge, batina nadobijo, sad me još i šuga mori, uzmi moj život, ako će ti to pomoći«. Šta sam mogo, neg' uzmem život šugavog magarca. Al' kako ću sad sinu pamet nakalamiti, kad imam magarećiji život. »Ako je zglavljen taj tvoj sin, - »kaže mi na to magarac«, - »još i s mojom pameću će biti u velikom dobitku«. Odem ja sad potražiti sina, al' nisam bio na dan hoda do našeg salaša, kad iđe meni ususprot jedan magarac. Sav je ulopan, gladan i izmoren, al' jedva oće da stane na koju rič. »Bižim brate, iz ovog atara, jer se tu sprema velika opasnost. Nadošla divlja voda, pa mož'da pomori sve živo«. Zapitam ja njeg' ne pozna l' mog sina. »Ta, ko njega ne bi poznavao, među nama. Taj zna i jarca pomuziti«, - kaže mi pobratim al' dalje ne će da se zadržava. Pobigo on otud, i kamo sam još toliko dozno od njega, da mi je sin zdrav i čitav i da ima sedam rođeni' braće i sestara. Odem ja dalje, kad se nađem sa čitavim čoporima zecova. Biže i oni iz tog atara. Pitam i nji' šta njim je dotužilo, da ostavljaju rodni kraj. Makar sam od magaraca dobio život, ne virujem baš onom ulopanom, uvatom pobratimu. Al' mi i zecovi kažu, da je nadošla divlja voda. »A što je najgore«, kaže još jedan matori, »mi smo uvik išli na mobu u jedno veliko kupusište, a sad se i gosi nakrivio salaš, pa zaboravio da posadi kupus. Moramo ići za životom na drugo misto«. Požurio ja, ta magarac cilog života na četir noge ni bio tako hitar, ko što sam mu ja život nosio na moje dvi. Srićno sam stigo. Salaš je jedva malo krenio zidovima, al' u njemu još svi spavaju. Zanjačem ja još iz daljine, ko velim, sin će me u snu čuti: »Braća i sestre nek podupiru, a ti, sinko, brže posij pod zidove špice od oni' bundeva pladnjara.« Jedva ja zanjako, a sin mi iskoči s tavana i već treska kasu sa špicama. Kad sam to vidio, odem na guvno i kako sam se primorio od puta, zaspem pod jednom kamarom. Al' mirno sam spavo, jer sam znao, da je salaš spasen. Koliko sam spavo ne znam. Izgleda, da je mog pobratima magarca, koji mi je pozajmio život, šuga namučila, pa dugo oka nije sklopio. Mora, da sam ja sad odspavo sve njegovo vrime i kad sam se razbudio, u salašu nikoga. Bundeve pladnjare već velike, podrle zidove ko da i' u krilu drže, al' žive duše nigdi. Što okolo nema žive duše nisam se ni čudio, kad su svi salaši porušeni, al' sam se čudio, di mi je sin nesto iz čitavog salaša. Odem ja na dô, - nema ni tamo nikog, samo u nikom gustom trnjaku visi sva iskidana ljudska koža. Šta ću, opružim se na travi baš ispod trnjaka, i tako tu opet zaspem. Ne znam, koje doba noći je bilo, kad sam se trgo iza sna. Ne bi se ja valjda ni onda razbudio, al' sam skočio na glas. Na jednoj grani side tri gavrana i to oni govore. Ja, brate, pozajmio život od magarca, pa mislim kako sam s tim unesrićio sebe i sina, al' sad vidim kolika je to korist. Razumim jezik svake zviri i tice. Čujem ja sad, kako jedan gavran kaže: »Kad bi kogod znao, kolika je mudrost u ovoj poderanoj ljudskoj koži! Ko bi je navuko, ne bi našo od sebe mudrijeg na svitu«. Kad sam ja to čuo, jedva sam čeko, da gavrani odu. Kad zora došla, oni odlete, ja u trnjak i navučem tu kožu na sebe. I u njoj sam ja steko svu mudrost mog drugog života, koju sam 'tio nakalamiti na pamet mog sina. A kolika bi mudrost u toj koži bila, da se još na trnju nije poderala! Kad je dida to kazo, a momku se sad otela rič. - Dida, ta to ne može biti, da si ti od te kože posto baš tako mudar! - A zašto, bajage, ne bi moglo biti?! - nasmije se dida opet ispod brka. - Zato, što je to bila moja koža. - Dobro, - kaže dida. Ako ti tako misliš, onda izlazi, da ti u toj koži i nisi bio baš toliko mudar, a još manje, kad si iz nje iskočio. A drugo izlazi, da si ti onda moj sin jedinak. Momak sam samo zinio, pa kad mu se vratila rič, kaže: - A otkud bi ti, dida, bio moj otac?! Valjda sam ja bar oca poznavo! Dida se opet nasmije ispod brka i kaže: - E, onda bi i ti moro biti čovik sa dva života, jer je tvoj otac umro devet godina prije neg' si ti došo na svit. Je l' tako? Sitio se momak svojeg pripovidanja, al' se dositio i didine mudrolije, pa mu stala rič u grlu. Dida se samo smijucka, pa kaže dalje: - Vidiš, sinko, da nisi iskočio iz te kože, ja bi' u miru drimo među mrtvima, ne bi' se moro mučiti po drugom životu. A ovako si me natiro i u drugi život, pa sam ne jedared, već triput mudriji od tebe: jedno, što sam ti otac, drugo, što sam prošo dva života, a treće, što sam ja u toj primudroj koži, a ne ti. I da ne tiramo mak na konac: droplja je moja. Da momka droplja nije čapnila po rukama, ne bi šale došo k sebi; tako se smuvo. Ni sam ne zna, kako bi sad počo razgovor sa didom. Al' ga guši 'ladna gar, pa se na kraju obreznuo na didu: - Kad bi to sve tako bilo. Al' ja iz kože nisam nikad ni iskako! - I onda je droplja moja, jer je droplja što i pućka, samo divlja. Ti si sam kazo, da pućku ne možeš ni viditi, otkako su ti se braća i sestre usmrtili zbog pućaka. Momku gori obraz od sramote, al' kad je već zantačio, kaže dalje: - Kad bi i to tako bilo. Dida se nije iznenadio. Smijucka se on i dalje ispod brka i veli: - Pa da se ljudski razumimo: jesmo utanačili, da vidimo ko je mudriji, il' ko zna bolje lagati? Vidio momak, da ga je dida skrkljušio u ćosu i da tu nema više oduška, pa kaže: - Znaš šta, dida, da se mi manimo razgovora, jer ovako nikad ne ćemo imati pečenicu od droplje. A mene glad već jako čukljika. - A je l' droplja moja? Momku je sramota već i tako došla priko glave, pa mu zagustilo, što ga dida još konabi. - D-da, - drekne on, - je l' moja, je l' tvoja, ajde da je već pečemo, il' ću je puštiti u vitar, pa će u šumi biti i moja i tvoja. Razgoropadio se momak, kako se samo od nevolje može razgoropaditi, al' dida samo ispod brka kaže: - Ta ne luduj. Droplja je moja, al' ne misliš valjda, da večeru ne ću podiliti s mojm sinkom-jedinkom?! - Onda je spremaj, a ja ću vatru, jer mi već ruke dr'ću od gladi, - vikne momak i prida droplju didi. Kad su se dobro navečerali, a dida će onda momku: - Čije je da je bila ta droplja, al' mi smo se dobro okripili. - Ne spominji je već. - Još kako ću je spominjati, a još više triba da je spominješ ti. Čija je, da je, glavno da nam je na korist. Onda je zapravo naša. Kategorija:Proza